One More Night
by Orwell is watching-xoxo
Summary: Nicknames 'verse: Bass and Mandy are still in the midst of repairing their relationship when the events of the mid-season finale come into play. She is all Monroe has left, and he will be damned if something happens to her under his watch. Follow up to: "On The Edge With You".


**Oh boy, three to four months of writing without worrying about canon screwing with our brains. What is a girl to do? Well, first I need to catch my 'verse up with the mid-season finale and then… All bets are off, people.**

**Ya'll enjoy. This takes place after "On The Edge With You" and, technically, after IA's fic "All These Things That You Do". And during the mid-season finale. **

_**One More Night**_

Sebastian "Bass" Monroe had a lot going on in his head. He wanted results and he wanted them now. But there were just so many things that were getting in his way. Rachel was one of them. Oh how he just wanted to put a bullet in her brain some days… One of the others was his own girlfriend, to be honest. He loved Mandy, and she knew that. Only, she was trying to get her old Bass back, which wasn't happening any time soon. Her old Bass wouldn't be prepared for any of this; he was a weakling. The old Bass was only around when she and him were alone, and he didn't have to worry about the fate of the Monroe Republic. Which, honestly, wasn't much, he knew that.

Now it had gotten to the point where they fought _all_ of the time. Mandy didn't like his decisions that he had been making as of late. He was getting far too power hungry, and whenever she wanted to talk to him about it, all he wanted to do was make her forget all about it. The brunette hated to admit the fact that her boyfriend had that effect on her. And she _really _hated that it made her love him more.

When she tried to leave him, he used all of his charm and wit to get her back on his side. The fact that it worked was just proof that Bass knew _exactly _what to do to get under her skin. She promised him that she would stay with him one more day, and during that one day, everything had gone wrong.

o—o—o

The president of the republic tried to spend as much time with Mandy as possible, but that much was ruined when the trouble with Miles began. This was going to get ugly, and Bass didn't need Mandy anywhere near it. She didn't need to be in Pennsylvania at all. Her boyfriend had to be careful where he sent her, since apparently he couldn't even trust most of his men anymore. Mandy would flat-out refuse to go, Bass knew that. He rubbed his eyes wearily as he headed for the room that they shared in Independence Hall. Major Neville had just told him about Miles' impending arrival, and had advised him to head back to Boston with Mandy. Without a question, his girlfriend was going to Boston. He would join her once the coast was clear. Sebastian Monroe did _not_ run from a fight.

The brunette was still tucked in bed the way he left her a few minutes ago. Bass couldn't keep the smile off of his face. No matter that the fate of the republic was uncertain, he still felt calm whenever his love was in sight. He crawled back into bed and gently spooned her against his bare chest.

Mandy's eyelids fluttered open at the sudden contact. It was still dark in the room, but she didn't even need to think about who could have been holding her so gently. "Sebby," she whined sleepily, turning her head slightly to look back at her boyfriend. "What're you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He whispered down at her, giving her a gentle kiss.

"Mmm. I thought I heard Tom. What did he want?" the brunette asked, murmuring against her boyfriend's lips.

"That's something that I wanted to talk to you about, actually," Bass stared down at Mandy, who was just starting to wake up a little more at the sound of his voice.

"What's wrong?" Mandy began, her voice still so quiet.

"Miles is coming back to find Rachel and Danny. And… Tom wanted us to head back to Boston," Monroe told her, still in the most sincere voice possible.

"Well that's good! Give the republic back to Miles. He can have his family _and_ be the one to deal with the fate of the world," the brunette bored her brown eyes into the president's blue ones, knowing deep down that that was out of the question.

"You know that I cannot do that, Mandy," Sebastian sighed as his girlfriend tucked her head underneath his chin. "It's hard enough sending you by yourself, believe me."

Mandy jerked herself upright and glared down at the blonde. "What do you mean you're sending me by myself? Why aren't you coming?"

"Because I'm not running from Miles. But I can't have him hurting you," Monroe held his hands out in defense. "Think what you want of me, Mandy, but that's my final answer."

"I can't have Miles hurting _you_! If you die, what then? Did you even think of that Sebastian? I need you alive!" The irate brunette was speaking just above a whisper, but she didn't think that she would be much longer.

"I promise that I'll be alright," Bass sat up and took his girlfriend's hands in his own. "Just let me do this. Miles is the one person that's in the way of our lights," he kissed the side of her head, causing her to jerk just a bit.

"You want the weapons, Sebastian, let's not forget about that," Mandy glared back at him, stating the obvious.

"But if it gives us lights in the end…?"

The commotion coming from outside their bedroom drew them out of their little argument. Bass was alert once more, and not even close to the man that Mandy fell in love with.

"_Stay_ here," Sebastian told her, his eyes locking with hers intently.

"Sebby," Mandy called towards him, smiling at the slight flicker in his blue eyes. "Please be careful."

Bass sent her an affectionate smile and drew her in for a kiss. They held onto each other as though their lives depended on it; this may very well be the last kiss that they shared. "I will. And I shall see you in Boston, my queen of hearts."

They kissed a few more times, savoring the warm of the other's lips. As Monroe left the room, Mandy's thin body began to wrack with sobs. She placed a single hand on her flat stomach, which only made her sobs worsen.

Now she didn't even have the time to tell Bass that she was carrying his child…

**Who saw that one coming? It was hinted at in "On The Edge With You", but I decided to reveal it now. What do ya'll think Bass will do? Let me know in a review!**

**Also, with another one of my works in progresses coming to a close, I need to find a replacement. And, while I have plenty to go around, I'd like to know what you guys would like to see in a Nicknames 'verse multi-chap. Open to all suggestions!**


End file.
